


Untitled

by sillyjasdero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyjasdero/pseuds/sillyjasdero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was someone who would give me the stars, the moon, the sun... the whole universe if I asked.<br/>He would complain and beat me up and call me arrogant and selfish and overly-ambitious, but he would give the entire world to me still.<br/>As I am everything he had said I was and more: arrogant... selfish... overly-ambitious...</p><p>I inevitably lost that person."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Prologue: A Tale of a Lost Love**

* * *

 

 _"There was someone who would give me the stars, the moon, the sun... the whole universe if I asked._  
_He would complain and beat me up and call me arrogant and selfish and overly-ambitious, but he would give the entire world to me still._  
_As I am everything he had said I was and more: arrogant... selfish... overly-ambitious..._

_I inevitably lost that person."_

 

* * *

 

He stood frozen on the spot.

They had covered the face with a white cloth out of respect, but they didn't bother cleaning the body. Dents littered the armor; evidence of a battle fought hard. Blood was still smeared on some parts of it and soaked the edges of the cloth covering the face. He wanted to scream.

Instead, he let out a terse, "Leave us."

His escorts, two young knights who had trembled when they shared the news, swiftly obeyed. The door closed with a soft click.

A tense silence followed.

He remained unmoving, his eyes glued on the floor, unseeing.

But then the sorcerer across him decided to speak.

"We found him in the throne room along with the orb."

His eyes shifted minutely to the robed man who returned his gaze grimly. They both knew how it came to this.

The first few tears came without a sound. His face scrunched up in a pain too deep, he started clawing at his own chest to try easing it. By the time he sank to the floor, he was madly gasping for air. He knelt in front of the dead man, crying without a sound until finally, he couldn't keep it in any longer.

He tore at his own hair. He let out a heart-rending wail of anguish.

The sudden burst of dark energy had the sorcerer scrambling to build a protective shield around himself and the dead man. It bounced off of his own magic harmlessly, but it was strong enough to still push him back a few feet. It destroyed everything else inside the room. It took out a huge chunk of the stone wall behind him.

"Your Highness--"

" **SHUT UP!** SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

The man had wrapped his arms around himself and was rocking back and forth as he cried openly.

"It's my fault... **_It's my fault..._** " he mumbled.

He pitched forward until he was curled in into himself, his forehead almost kissing the floor. His shoulders heaved each time he sobbed painfully. He was the perfect image of a broken man.

"If only I didn't... If I hadn't asked..."

The sorcerer frowned. "You needed to have the orb, Your Highness. He knew that."

The monarch turned to the other man wildly. "That didn't mean he had to sacrifice himself!"

He was answered with a bitter smile.

"Nothing ever comes without a price. No one can have everything, Demon King."

Something inside him clicked then.

He gently rose to his feet and when he looked up, the sorcerer had to step back in fear.

Gone was the pathetic, crumpled visage that he earlier displayed.

His face was filled with determination.

His eyes were bright with madness.

**_"Oh, but I can."_**

 

* * *

  

 _"I hope, for your sake, that you never go through this kind of pain..."_  

 

* * *

 

The most-coveted object in their world was a single orb made of glass.

It was said to hold an immeasurable amount of power.

It was said to hold the will of the gods.

It was said that only a pure maiden, an Untouched, can communicate with it and thus act as the messenger between mortals and the divine.

And it was ordering Michimiya Yui not to interfere.

"Please don't do this," the lady whimpered as she was dragged by the arm across the hall.

It had been three days after the demon legion's raid, three days since Yui was locked up and kept away from the orb she was supposed to be guarding. The door to her cell had opened early in the evening and she was shocked to see that the Demon King himself had come for her.

"We're going on a field trip," he had said, plastering a fake grin on his face before pulling her up to her feet. "But I'm sure you already know where to."

Her heart sank when she realized what was going to happen.

She tried to pull away, to stop the man from attempting the forbidden, but she was powerless against his grip. And even more so against his look of defeat.

The throne room was a great distance from the dungeons, and he offered to tell her a story while they walked.

 

* * *

 

_"...but then again, no one is invulnerable to this kind of curse."_

 

* * *

 

The door burst open; they have reached their destination.

The man unceremoniously dropped her onto the floor.

“Now, witness this, dear princess… There’ll never be a spectacle as grand as this…”

He turned to the glowing orb, his face like a madman’s.

_**“I SPEAK TO YOU OF HIGHER POWER…”** _

His voice echoed inside the chamber.

_**“… YOU WHO HOLD TIME AND SPACE AND ALL WHO BREATHE AND ALL WHO CEASED…”** _

The air itself trembled against his words.

_**“I AM OIKAWA TOORU, KING OF ALL DEMONS AND THEIR REALM…”** _

He raised his hands as if welcoming an embrace.

_**“…AND THIS IS THE PROOF OF MY LOVE!”** _

The man looked at the young woman, his eyes glinting manically, but all of his words were for the orb glimmering in front of him.

**_“I ACCEPT YOUR OFFER.”_ **

The Demon King grinned just as the orb flashed blindingly, white light swallowing everything inside the room.

The last thing Yui saw was his painfully honest smile amidst the tear-tracks on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -the lines in Italics are for the princess  
> -this is going to be a long ride so please bear with me


End file.
